Heat, Lust, Passion, Hot Springs and Love
by RoseShine 76
Summary: (A fanfiction gift to my good friend CutieAngel999) While staying at a hot spring resort with their friends, what will happen when Masamune and Gingka are left alone in a hot spring together... This is a M rated Yaoi story for boyxboy scenes a Ponyshipping fanfic (Gingka x Masamune)


**Disclaimer – **_**I don't own Metal fight beyblade, or the characters, they belong to their creators**_

**Author's note:**_ This is an M rated yaoi story, this is my first actually beyblade metal/metal fight beyblade series aside from my crossover fanfic. This is a ponyshipping fanfic __**(Gingka x Masamune) **__for my good friend CutieAngel999, as this is one of her favourite pairings. I had written this a while ago but just forgotten. This is a yaoi story, boyXboy which sexual scenes, if you don't like yaoi don't bother reading this!_

* * *

><p><strong>Heat, lust, passion, Hot springs, and love!<strong>

It was a beautiful summer evening over a small town, all the buildings were of all oriental architecture it was actually a themed resort known specially its Chinese restaurants, bath houses, spas and festivals. Masamune Kadoya along with the rest of team dungeon: Toby, Zeo and King were visiting Japan, so Gingka along with the rest team Gan Gan Galaxy, Kenta, Ryo, Hikaru and Yuki had decided to bring them to this recently new resort for some rest and relaxation.

Gingka and the others wanted to show their American friends a good time while they visited Japan, they had already gone to three restaurants with led to Gingka, King and Masamune competing in eating contest with each other, they played some games during a festival. Everyone had visited the bath houses before heading back to their hotel room, King, Masamune, Zeo, Toby, Gingka had taken another trip to the hot springs, the spring water was rich in minerals and used for all kinds of treatments for relaxation.

The five youths were soaking in the hot spring waters, as the atmosphere was a covered by the steam of the hot waters. The spa was really relaxing on their bodies, Gingka was sat next to King with Masamune on the other side, next to him was Toby was half asleep with his head resting on Zeo's shoulder with his arm around Toby's. The two had been in a relationship for the last year, when they come out with their relationship to Masamune it made things awkward between their friendship at first as Masamune use to a crush on Toby, but wasn't the least of his romance issue with someone else...

"Wow it's been a while since most of our gang have been together like this huh?" Gingka stated with a smile as there a small towel placed on his head, his cheeks were a faint red due to the heat

"Yeah, the last time we all really together was back with the battle against Nemesis 2 years ago... It's really nice that most of us get together once in a while" Masamune said with a faint smile

"This place is really amazing huh? I've never been to a resort like this... Wow this was a great trip" King said as he took a handful of the spring water and soaked it into to his face as he let out a sigh of relief

"So how are the others Gingka, how have they been?" King asked Gingka wondering how their other legendary blader comrades and friend were doing as Gingka paused

"Oh, well the last time I spoke to Kyoya was about 2 months ago, he Benkei, Nile and Demure went up to some mountains for some intense training..." Gingka began explaining as Kyoya and the rest of team Wild Fang had been training keeping up their beyblading skills

"I last heard from Chris last year actually, he's travelling with Aguma, Dynamis and Bao" he added as Chris and the other legendary bladers were travelling around the world

"So everyone's pretty much doing the same as before huh?" Masamune stated with faint smile as Gingka nodded in response, the two stared at each for other before quickly looking away from each other

"Well I think I'm gonna get out and hit the hay, we've two more days here at the resort and we've been to half of the restaurants here..." King stated as he stood from the waters, the waist down of his body was covered by the steam

"Yeah, my dad, Kenta, Madoka and the others are back the hotel..." Gingka said as King then went over to the edge of the pool where there sets of towels in which the boys could put round their waists

"Uh guys, I'm gonna take Toby back to our room, he's really tired" Zeo added as looked at Toby as he gently stroked his boyfriend's resting face showing him a smile as he gently tapped Toby's face as the silver haired youth slowly opened his eyes

"Huh...? Ah did I fall asleep?" Toby asked in a sheepish voice as slightly rubbed his eyes while the others laughed at Toby while King passed Zeo two towels, that he put around his waist and gave Toby one

"What about you two, Masamune, Gingka? Are you guys gonna get out as well?" Zeo asked his friends who looked at each other and then blushing faintly just then Toby, Zeo and King smiled

"You know what never mind... You guys haven't had a quality time since we got here, Toby and I can't be only ones having fun" Zeo added which made Gingka and Masamune blushed as did Toby

"Hey what's that supposed to mean Toby?!" Masamune demanded as his face blushed with embarrassment as King and the others had left the springs leaving only Gingka and Masamune

Gingka just sighed with a smile on his face while Masamune looked a little uncomfortable, as he glanced at Gingka every few seconds as his cheeks were rosy red, not just from the heat of the springs. About 2 years ago, Masamune and Gingka shared a moment of romance, it was brief but it they felt a spark between each other, it was a little awkward as they went their separate ways after that. So finally seeing him again made Masamune feel a barrage of different emotions, he wanted to tell Gingka how he felt.

Aside from the feelings that he had for Toby, Gingka was the only other person who he had felt feelings of love for, he had simply feelings of love about 2 years ago, but now that he was 16 he feelings had deeper lust in them. As he had matured so had his feelings for Gingka, there were times he when he was alone he would often 'deal' with his feelings of lust for his friend. But now he was alone with Gingka, both of them of naked as he started to slowly move closer to Gingka, his face was blushing as he got closer.

* * *

><p><strong>(Masamune's POV)<strong>

_**What am I doing? Why can't I just talk to him about it...?**_

_**What if he's doesn't feel the same way anymore? Or what if he loves someone else?**_

_**But he looks so cute, and he's naked... Next to me!**_

"Hey Masamune..." I looked over to see Gingka looking at me, his eyes were slightly half opened he was smiling at me, I just looked at him we just looked at each other

"Yeah...? Is something wrong Gingka?" I asked him and then just smiled at me as he then move right next to me, I could feel my body getting hotter as Gingka's arm was resting against Masamune's

"It doesn't matter, I'm just happy that we're together again, it just like the old days..." he said which made me smile he was happy that we were together

"So can I ask you a question Masamune?" he wanted to ask me something as I just nodded as he smiled

* * *

><p><strong>(Normal POV)<strong>

Gingka showed Masamune the sweetest of smiles as he stood up from the waters as Masamune quickly looked away his face went bright red, as he was looking away he didn't see what Gingka was doing just then he felt something soft and warm on his lap as opened his eyes and was met with sight of Gingka facing him. Masamune entire light with red blush as just was blushing pink as their noses were touching, the spiky haired teen had only just realised that a naked Gingka was sitting on his lap, and he was naked as well!

"Gingka what are you...?" he was cut off as Gingka pressed his lips against his Masamune had a shocked expression on his face, for only about five seconds as he kissing the red haired teen back, he then places his arms around Gingka as the two deepen their kiss as they slowly broke their lips

"I wanted to ask you... If you still had feelings for me? I guess I got my answer huh?" Gingka said with seductive smile on his face as Masamune as a slightly goofy but love struck expression on his face

"I can see by that look, and their down there... That you feel the same way" the red head said looking down Masamune's body to see fully erect member as Masamune eyes widen with shock he had even realised he had gotten hard during their kiss

"I guess that makes two of us" Gingka stated as he had already had erection as well as he blushed as he started to rubbed it against Masamune's harden member as Masamune moaned

"Gingka... Ah... This feels... Gingka..." Masamune couldn't even find the words as he just moaned as Gingka smirked while moaning at the same time as he placed his arms around Masamune

A sensation of lust and pleasure went through both boys' bodies, Masamune was moaning and panting looked deeply into Gingka's half opened eyes as he stared back at him. Their faces slowly got closer as they once again kissed, their tongues licked and tasted each other as they moaned in union with Masamune holding Gingka tighter as he then broke their kiss as he then started to started to kiss Gingka's neck moving further down his body while Gingka moaned with pleasure as Masamune suddenly pushed against the edge of the pool.

Gingka just lied there as Masamune with arms around the teen's waist kissed a trail from his neck now to his navel as licked and kissed Gingka's body. His face was red with heat and lust as he enjoyed feeling Masamune's lips on his body, just then Masamune had stopped as he was now facing Gingka erected member. He had a slight longing look in his eyes as smile faintly as he got a grip of Gingka's cock as he slowly started to stroke as Gingka let faint but quiet moans as Masamune then rubbed it against his cheek as kissing it.

"Masa... mune... Ah, I..." Gingka couldn't even make words as it felt surges of electricity ran through his body as he then gasped as Masamune engulfed Gingka's cock as it was halfway in his mouth

"Masamune, wait! Ah it's so warm... Inside your mouth!" Gingka moaned out as he placed his hands on the sides of Masamune's head as the black spiky haired teen smirked as continued to suck and taste Gingka

"So good! Ah, that feels so good Masamune... Ah!" Gingka slightly cried out with pleasure as Masamune had now completely swallowed Gingka's manhood, it was a bit of a struggle but he then swirled his tongue around his cock as it was inside his mouth

* * *

><p><strong>(Gingka's POV)<strong>

_**This feels so good, Masamune was making me feel good... The warmth of his mouth, my... my... It feels so wet inside, I could felt his arms wrapped around me and I had longed for this...**_

_**I wanted to tell Masamune how I felt about him, I knew how much he felt about me since the last time...**_

_**We had kissed on the night before the rest of us left back for Japan, I was just confused and I didn't even say goodbye to him, I just felt awkward, but I knew how much he wanted it...**_

_**It must've really hurt him when I just left him like that... After that I just sent him emails and messages but I never wanted to call him or video chat because I just didn't know how to talk about it...**_

_**After a while we just went back to normal, he spoke over the computer a few times, reminisced about the times we had, it's like it never happened but I was once saw a look on his face, he looked really depressed...**_

_**Was that because of me...?**_

"Hey... What's the matter Gingka?" I snapped out of my thoughts as I looked to see Masamune looking at me my erection was in his hand as he looked a little worried

"Nothing... Nothing's wrong Masamune, it felt really good is all" I told him showing a smile but he still looked worried as he then climbed up to me with his face inches in front of mine

"Well... If that's true, then... why are you crying Gingka?"he asked me as my eyes widen... What? Was I...

* * *

><p><strong>(Normal POV)<strong>

Masamune was over Gingka's body, his face was an expression of worry as gazed at Gingka's face, a single tear had ran down his face, he had been crying and hadn't realised it as then slowly touch his cheek as he felt the wet tear drop as he looked confused. Masamune just looked at him with worry as Gingka looked at him as another tear ran from his other eye, he didn't understand why he started to cry while Masamune just then kissed Gingka on his cheek and wiped away his tears as he then showed him a smile.

"Don't feel guilty about anything Gingka...? Please don't cry, you don't have to be sad" Masamune said with a sincere and gentle expression on his face placed Gingka's forehead against his

"I want you know... I... I love you Gingka" the young man with black spiky hair finally said as Gingka's eyes widened after hearing those words as his cheeks then blushed pink

"Masamune... Do you... Do you really mean that?" Gingka was hesitant as he asked Masamune if meant what he said as Masamune looked a little confused before a bright smile appeared on his face

"Gingka? Of course I do! I really love you... Do you love me?" Masamune asked Gingka who paused for a moment as his face was bright with blush as he sighed slightly

"Yes... I love you too Masamune, I love you so much..." Gingka replied as he rested his head on Masamune's shoulder as he was a little embarrassed while Masamune blushed a little as he grinned brightly

Once again the boys became locked in each others' lips, Gingka kept letting little moans as they continued to make out, as Masamune held Gingka in his arms they started to trail down his body as his hands had stopped on his soft pink nipples, he then began to stroke and play with it. Gingka was letting out little gasp and moans as his body was tingling with slight pleasure, while he was stroking one Masamune gently kissed Gingka's other nipple he then playfully pinched it as Gingka gasped in slight pain.

Gingka's body was tingling with a small sensation of pleasure that began to grow and spread throughout his body as Masamune with only the tip of tongue had started to lick the boy's tender area while Gingka just moaned out the boy's name as Masamune stop and then got a grip of his lover's waist as he got between Gingka's legs, his erection was up against the teen's virgin entrance as Gingka was quietly panting, his eyes were half opened as water from hot spring pool and sweat ran down his body.

"Gingka... Are you sure you're ready for this?" Masamune was a little hesitant to ask Gingka who reached out for Masamune who took his hand, gently holding as he placed it against his face

"Yeah... I want to this... Please Masamune, just... Put it inside..." he asked Masamune as he had sat up putting arms around Masamune's neck as readied himself as Masamune started to push his erected member into Gingka's entrance as he started to hiss and gasp in pain

"Masa... Masamune! AH that feels!" Gingka kept pausing as the stinging sensation of pain from his bottom grew more as Masamune continued push into Gingka with erection almost halfway inside of Gingka

"I know... Ah, you're really tight Gingka, just relax okay... Don't tease up so much okay?" Masamune told Gingka in a soothing a quiet voice as held Gingka lovingly in his arms as Masamune was his knees with Gingka sitting on his erection as Masamune struggled a bit to push the rest of his cock in Gingka tight wet entrance

"Okay... I'll try and relax..." Gingka said taking a deep breath as he reluctantly began to push himself down on Masamune's erection until it was completely inside of Gingka as he gasped as he then felt warm again

While this was happening the boys' bodies were halfway in the hot springs as the water helped relax Gingka's body relax as the heated waters relaxed their bodies, it was making easy for Masamune's erection to smoothly move inside Gingka as he slowly started to thrust in and out of Gingka as the red hair youth began to let out moans of pleasure and pain. Masamune had changed his position as he no longer on his knees and was sitting in the hot water with Gingka still sitting on his hard member as he continued to thrust in and out.

"There... How does that feel now Gingka? The water's making it smoother inside you" Masamune softly asked Gingka who was just panting and moaning faintly as Masamune felt something hard poke his stomach

"Looks like your body is starting to enjoy this huh?" Masamune seductively said as it was Gingka's fully hard erection pressed up against his stomach as Gingka began to form a smile

"It feels weird but... You just hit something inside and it made me get hurt, inside feels good" Gingka stated as he was now drooling with goofy smile on his face

"You like that huh?" Masamune asked Gingka who just nodded eagerly as he then got a grip on Gingka's erection and started to pump it up and down splashing the water as he did it while Gingka moaned a little louder with pleasure

"Alright..." Masamune just said as he pulled out of Gingka who just looked confused as Masamune playfully pinned Gingka on his back and then turned him on stomach with him head on his arms resting on the pool's edge with most of his body up to upper chest was in the water as Masamune laid on top of him

"I'm gonna go a little faster okay Gingka..." Masamune told Gingka as he wrapped himself around Gingka as he once again pushed his manhood into Gingka as moan out loud as Masamune quickly covered his mouth

"Hey... Not so loud Gingka... You don't want anyone to hear us right?" he said Gingka responded as Masamune started to thrust into Gingka as his moans were muffled by Masamune's hand

"Oh you feel so good... It's starting to get soft now, it's still tight but it's good like that" Masamune whispered into Gingka's ear as he licked while the red head blushed red moaning under Masamune's hand

"I'm gonna have to keep your mouth covered for the rest of this...?" he asked Gingka as he drooled with the saliva leaking through Masamune's hand as he started to lick and taste Masamune's fingers

Masamune continued to make love to Gingka, their bodies moving in rhythm as Masamune continued to quickly thrust in and out of Gingka while he sucked and licked Masamune's soft fingers enjoying the taste of it. The sound of the water splashing, along with Masamune and Gingka's moans was concealed in the steamy atmosphere as the tanned teen kissed and nipped on Gingka's neck with his hardened cock pulling completely out of Gingka and quickly pushing back into him, Gingka let a loud moan as a sensation of pleasure surged.

Masamune's erection was rubbing against Gingka's sensitive area which kept sending tingling surged throughout his body and to his own erection. He was feeling a mixture of pain and pleasure as he started to moan out Masamune's name in pleasure as Masamune finally took his hand away from Gingka's mouth as gasped a little for air while Masamune pulled out of Gingka again. Gingka understood as he then laid on his back with his knees up as Masamune was right on top of him and started to make out Gingka.

Gingka's arms and legs were wrapped around Masamune's body as the black spiky haired youth crawled out the hot spring pool as he and Gingka were now on the solid stone ground dripping wet from the spring waters as he easily pushed his cock back into Gingka, Masamune was pinning down Gingka as they continued to make love as Gingka's cock was being rubbed against Masamune's hard chest as his tip began to leak a clear substance as the Pegasus blader moaned with joy calling out Masamune's name in lust.

"Masamune, ah that feels so good! Oh yeah, Masamune, go harder!" Gingka lustfully pleaded with Masamune who smirked as pushed his cock as deep into Gingka as he could, as the wet walls around his cock started to tightly wrapped around it as Masamune was loudly panting and moaning

"Masamune! Masamune! Ah I can feel it, getting wet inside me... I can feel it, my... It's gonna com..." Gingka paused as Masamune understood as they were reaching the climax

"Together... Gingka, let's come together!" Masamune called out his cheeks were red with heat as was Gingka as finally the teens cried out in union as squirts of white liquid shots out of Gingka's member onto Masamune and his chest, and some on their cheeks as Masamune released his essence into Gingka

They both heavily breathed as Masamune finally collapsed completely onto Gingka, they both were exhausted as Gingka was coughing a little with Masamune's head resting on Gingka's chest as he slowly pulled his now limb member with tip and Gingka's entrance leaking out the same white liquid. Gingka eyes were half opened as he was staring straight he could slightly see the night sky through the hot steam, his expression was vacant as he then looked at Masamune who was still a little out of breathe as he looked at Gingka.

"Ar... Are you okay?" Masamune asked Gingka who nodded faintly but suddenly he gasped in pain as Masamune's face had a worried expression as he then looked around Gingka's body as he then got off him and saw his 'essence' leaking out of Gingka with a bright crimson liquid mixed in

"You're bleeding... Gingka, why didn't you say you were in pain?" Masamune asked Gingka who just smiled at him, as he then placed his hand on Masamune's face, showing him a sincere as struggled but sat up

"It's okay Masamune... It felt good... I guess I'm only now feeling the pain" Gingka told Masamune as he then looked at Masamune chest to see the splashes the white sticky substance over his chest

"I felt so good with your body against me... Sorry if I made you worry Masamune..." Gingka's voice suddenly became sheepish as collapsed onto Masamune chest as he held Gingka in his arms

"Gingka! Gingka are you alright!" Masamune asked Gingka who didn't responded as Masamune's face was filled with fear and worry as he got to his feet with Gingka in his arms

* * *

><p><strong>(The next morning)<strong>

It was a cloudy morning over the spa resort, it had just stopped raining over the area as the sky was covered by grey clouds, at the hotel standing on an opened balcony was Masamune. He was only wearing a pair of long green shorts down to his knees and sandals as he leaned over the balcony edge, he had been up for most of the night worrying over Gingka. After what had happened last night Masamune gave Gingka his green sweatshirt to wear since he still asleep which covered most of his body as he carried Gingka him back to the hotel.

He couldn't take Gingka back to his room with Kenta, Tsubasa and the others, so he brought him to his room with Toby, Zeo and King. They were all asleep when he got back so he took Gingka into the bathroom and got themselves cleaned in the shower, Gingka sat between Masamune as he washed him, to twitched and move slightly when the water sprinkled over him while Masamune cleaned him off. The little bleeding stop after that and then Masamune put Gingka's boxers and orange shirt back on him and put in to bed.

While Toby and Zeo slept together in one bed, Masamune put Gingka next to the sleeping King in his spot while sat beside him watching him sleeping peacefully. He didn't know if Gingka was seriously injured but the truth was he had just fainted from exhaustion, Masamune continued to watch Gingka until he fell asleep beside him. When morning came Masamune had gotten up, everyone was still asleep so he decided to a little fresh air and went on to the balcony, Gingka was still asleep next to King.

"Mhmm... Masamune..." Gingka mumbled in his sleep as Masamune quickly looked back as went back inside and went over to the sleeping Gingka as his eyes started to open

"Gingka? You were awake, are you okay?" Masamune asked Gingka who looked over to Masamune showing him a faint smile as he then pulled Masamune over and kissed

"I'm okay Masamune..." he simply said as Masamune paused as he just looked at Gingka as he suddenly hugged Gingka who looked confused while Masamune's eyes became to water

"Masamune...?" Gingka was puzzled as Masamune started to weep while Gingka held him in his arms

"I'm glad... You had me worried, you were bleeding down there, and I thought..." Masamune just paused as he snuggled on as a faint smile appeared on his face

"Ah Masamune, I'm sorry... I didn't mean to scare you or make you worry... Don't cry okay" Gingka told Masamune with a sincere tone as he gently stroked his hair

"It was okay, I loved it... I was just tired is all Masamune? Don't feel guilty... We made love is all and don't regret it cause... Cause I love you" Gingka told Masamune as the two were now facing each other

"Gingka... And I love you too" Masamune said as he pressed his lips against Gingka's as the two remained in each others' arms, both were content and in love with one another

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

**Well I hoped you enjoyed with yaoi filled story, started it on Saturday and I only finished it today, I was planning it to make it a little shorter, but it got more and more detailed. Since I'm going through writer's block with all my main stories, I'm just doing some short stories and one shots until I get over this writer's block. Anyway this story was for CutieAngel999 whose a fan of this ship so she and any other ponyshipping fans enjoyed reading this yaoi story.**

**Bye for now!**


End file.
